piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
Fashion Fake
" " is the twenty-fifth episode of the second season of PINY Institute of New York. Synopsis Julia is working for Windfield, a very prestigious fashion designer, and everything seems perfect in her new life. Plot TBA Features Characters * Julia Cooper (main character) * Mr. Windfield (debut) * Horacio (debut) * Michelle Fairchild * William Bradley * Sam Ryan * Rania Forbes * Lilith Henderson * Tasha Robinson * James Fairchild (cameo) * Rita Finucci * Dory Skornik * Yumiko * Mr. Grasso * Walter (non-speaking) * Lisa (cameo) * Amy (cameo) * Jenny (cameo) * Jessica (cameo) * Lindsay Sparkles (cameo) * Stella Marie (cameo) * Ms. Montclair (mentioned) * Austin Zimmer (mentioned; error) * PINY students Locations * New York City ** PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York *** Madame Forbes' Office *** Cafeteria *** Runway *** Auditorium ** Mr. Windfield's Office Objects * Michelle's Brooch * Julia's Brooch * Lilith's Brooch * Tasha's Brooch * Rita's Bow * Julia's folder portfolio * ''Fashion Pet'' * Kittycat Cat * Mr. Windfield's cellphone * Julia's cellphone * Dory's cellphone * Lettuces * Cheeses * Grape soda * Rita's cellphone * Coffee Trivia * The episode title is a reference to how people think Julia works for Mr. Windfield as his designer, but in reality she's actually his assistant. * It's revealed that ever since Julia left PINY due to the events of the previous episode, Rita became the school's new queen bee. * During the scene when Rita scratches Julia's name off the wooden Cafeteria table, Dory is the only member of the original members whose name doesn't have a symbol that replaces the "." from the letter "i" because her name doesn't have that letter. Julia's has a star, while Rita's has a heart * Julia's folder portfolio has a Fashion Pet magazine from "Horsing Around" and her outfit from "PINY Runway". * Michelle is once again accidentally got herself splashed in grape soda after "First Impressions". ** This time, though, instead of Will, it is Rita who takes a picture of her. * Julia and Dory seems to have improve their relationship since Julia is seen treating Dory as a friend instead of an assistant. * Apparently Julia's name is on the bathroom doors at PINY. * In this episode, Dory is still unaware that Rita and Julia have become rivals. * Julia's "new" fashion line for Mr. Windfield is called "Coffee Girl". This name is a reference to the very next episode. * When Julia asks Michelle if she's going to steal her work, this is a callback to "Fashion Backwards" in which Julia stole Michelle's works and claims them as her own. * In reality, it's impossible for a person to iron a lettuce to "remove" its wrinkles. The lettuces are not flat enough to be iron and it would easily get rip due to the heat of the clothing iron and the thinness of the leaves. Cultural references * One of the icons on Mr. Windfield's computer is similar to the Google Chrome logo. * The logo of Mr. Windfield's computer is a bitten pineapple. This is obviously a parody to Apple Inc. Errors * When Mr. Windfield shows Julia his phone of the Kittycat Cat app, the screen shows that he have level up Level 4. However, the very next scene shows that the level haven't load to Level 4 yet. * If you look closely when the Beautiful People leave the Runway room, Dory's lips are pink instead of purple. * When Rita and Julia comes face-to-face with each other, the sign behind Rita reads, "I ♥ Zimmer". But the sign is supposed to be about Mr. Windfield, not Austin Zimmer whose doesn't appear in this episode at all. * When the audience is clapping at Julia, Jessica's lips are deeper pink instead of lighter-pink. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2